evangelionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Neon Genesis Evangelion
thumb|260px , también conocido simplemente por Evangelion, es la franquicia de propiedades y medios japoneses que generalmente pertenece al estudio Gainax. La franquicia ha recaudado más de 150 mil millones de yenes entre 1995 y 2007. Las obras centrales (y original) de la franquicia cuentan con una historia de acción, mecha y apocalíptica que gira en torno a los esfuerzos de la organización paramilitar NERV para luchar contra seres hostiles, llamados ángeles. El arma principal de NERV para combatirlos son unos seres biomecánios gigantes, llamados Evangelion, los cuales son controlados por adolescentes. Uno de los pilotos, Shinji Ikari, es el protagonista principal. Neon Genesis Evangelion cuenta con otro tipo de contenidos, que por lo general se desvían del tema tratado en el anime en diversos grados, centrándose más en las interacciones románticas entre los personajes, historias secundarias que no aparecían en la obra original, y/o reconstrucciones de los conflictos de las obras originales. Etimología El título japonés de la consta de dos y «Evangelion», del griego clásico εὐαγγέλιον (hispanizado evangelio, «buen mensajero», «buena nueva»). El título Evangelion etimológicamente no tiene nada que ver con la palabra hebrea Eva (viviente). Con todo, el título Neon Genesis Evangelion significa "mensajero del nuevo comienzo". Un primer título pensado para la serie fue , pero Yoshiyuki Sadamoto y Hideaki Anno acabaron confirmando Evangelion. Desarrollo Las obras centrales de la franquicia, ambas tituladas Neon Genesis Evangelion, son un anime y un manga, ambos siguen el mismo argumento, aunque con numerosas diferencias de menor importancia entre ellos. El manga, escrito por Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, fue puesto a la venta en febrero de 1995, de parte de Shonen Ace (publicado originalmente en diciembre de 1994). El manga fue hecho con la intención de aumentar el interés por el anime (el cual es dirigido por Hideaki Anno, con los diseños de personajes de Sadamoto), que en aquel momento estaba en desarrollo y era la siguiente apuesta de Gainax en el mundo del anime. El anime se compone de 26 episodios emitidos por televisión, iniciando la emisión en la red de televisión terrestre de Tokio el 4 de octubre de 1995 hasta el 27 de marzo de 1996. Más tarde fue transmitida en todo Japón a través de la cadena de anime en la televisión por satélite, Animax. La serie ganó el premio "Animage Anime Grand Prix" en 1995 y 1996. thumb|left|225pxLa serie de televisión logró unos resultados mucho más positivos de los esperados y ha tenido un gran impacto en el mundo del anime, creando un sinnúmero de trabajos derivados e imitaciones. La serie destacó por imponer diversas características distintivas y nuevas: un grupo social con componentes distintivos como Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Sohryu, Rei Ayanami o Toji Suzuhara, además de otros como Misato Katsuragi. La serie se centra en temas filosóficos, psicológicos y religiosos. También se realizan numerosas alusiones por medio del dibujo y se usa un vocabulario distintivo de símbolos de la religión cristiana, el simbolismo cabalístico, las creencias budistas, así como a la subcultura otaku japonesa. Del mismo modo, Evangelion se centra constantemente en una serie de temas y dilemas, como comenta el creador, Hideaki Anno: Después de la serie Con el éxito de la serie, pero debido a las quejas por el final, Gainax puso en marcha un proyecto en el año 1997 para crear una película que explicara mejor el final. La compañía lanzó Evangelion: Death and Rebirth, que se divide en dos partes. La primera (Death), es una recapitulación de la serie de forma desordenada y re-editada de los episodios 1 al 24, la cual gira en torno a un concierto de cuerdas con Shinji, Asuka, Kaworu y Rei donde se van mostrando escenas de la serie relativas a cada personaje. La segunda ('' Rebirth''), una animación totalmente nueva que sustituye los capítulos 25 y 26 y que conforma la primera parte del nuevo final de la serie. El final no llegó a desarrollarse de forma completa debido a las limitaciones presupuestarias y de tiempo. El proyecto para completar los episodios finales se consumó a finales de año y fue lanzado como The End of Evangelion. Esta película es un final alternativo a la serie compuesta de dos partes: Aire y Magakoro wo, kimi ni, también conocidos como los episodios 25' y 26', que vendrían a reemplazar a los episodios 25 y 26 originales. Las dos películas finalmente fueron recopiladas en una sola, que fue llamada Revival of Evangelion, en 1998. Ésta última es considerada el final que Gainax quería para Evangelion, y que por diferentes razones no pudieron conseguir. thumb|left|190px|Uno de los mensajes de amenaza, en el que dice: "¡¡Anno, voy a matarte!!"Los dos finales son similares en cuanto a la trama, pero tienen claras diferencias. Mientras que en la película Shinji rechaza claramente el Proyecto de Complementación Humana, en la serie de televisión no queda muy claro cuál es la opción que eligió. The End of Evangelion parecía ya estar pensada, incluso en el desarrollo del anime. En algunas escenas de los episodios 25 y 26, se ve a la Unidad-01 con las alas, así como los cadáveres de Misato y Ritsuko, escenas que se ven más tarde en la película. En la versión inglesa del episodio 24, en el resumen del próximo episodio se muestra algunas escenas de la lucha de Asuka con los EVAs de Producción en Masa y el título del episodio 25 se da como "Aire", que es el título del primer capítulo de The End of Evangelion. A pesar de todo esto, Anno declaró antes de la producción que no sabía cómo iba a terminar la historia, ni lo que llegaría a ser de los personajes. Hubo una recepción muy hostil sobre la última cuarta parte de la serie, al punto de enviar amenazas de muerte al creador, y las películas por si fueran poco, aclararon menos el final. Curiosamente, algunas de las amenazas de muerte fueron incluidas como metrajes de The End of Evangelion. Problemas fiscales En mayo de 1998, Gainax fue auditado por la Agencia Tributaria Nacional, a instancias de la Oficina Regional de Impuestos de Tokio: Gainax era sospechoso de haber cometido evasión de impuestos sobre las ganancias masivas procedentes de diversas propiedades. Gainax había ocultado 1.560.000.000 de yenes obtenidos de los ingresos que había ganado con el lanzamiento de Evangelion, durante julio de 1997. Gainax aparentemente había usado sus ingresos para pagar los gastos de animación, pero sospechosamente, retiraron inmediatamente el 90% de los ingresos de las cuentas como dinero en efectivo y lo almacenaron en cajas de seguridad (dejando el 10% como recompensa a otra empresa colaboradora). Eventualmente, Takeshi Sawamura y el asesor fiscal Yoshikatsu Iwasaki, fueron arrestados el 13 de julio de 1999 por ocultar los ingresos de 1.500 millones de yenes, y así evadir impuestos. 'Rebuild of Evangelion' thumb|right|200px El 9 de septiembre de 2006, Gainax confirmó un nuevo contenido para la franquicia, llamado Rebuild of Evangelion, que consta de un total de cuatro películas que iban a ser lanzadas entre 2007 y 2008, en un principio. Sin embargo, sólo la primera película de la tetralogía fue lanzada en 2007. Las dos primeras películas son una narración alternativa de la serie de televisión (incluyendo nuevas escenas, escenarios o personajes), mientras que la tercera y cuarta serán una conclusión completamente nueva de la historia. La primera de las nuevas películas se estrenó en Japón el 1 de septiembre de 2007, bajo el nombre de Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone. La segunda, Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance, fue estrenada el 27 de junio de 2009. La tercera, Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo, fue estrenada el 17 de noviembre de 2012. La cuarta película, con el nombre de Evangelion: 3.0+1.0, no cuenta con fecha de estreno. Media 'Anime' left|240pxEl anime gira en torno a una organización paramilitar llamada NERV, que protege a la humanidad de los ataques de seres de origen y naturaleza desconocidos llamados ángeles, utilizando para ello seres biomecánicos gigantescos llamados «Unidades Evangelion». Los Evangelion son pilotados por los personajes principales, Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Sohryu y Rei Ayanami. Mientras que los episodios iniciales se centran principalmente en los combates con los ángeles, en los posteriores la serie se vuelve paulatinamente más confusa y psicológica, en donde las personalidades de los personajes se hacen cada vez más inestables y su desarrollo se torna fundamental. Hideaki Anno ha expresado que el desarrollo de la serie estuvo inspirado en su propia experiencia, en virtud de la cual los personajes muestran una amplia gama de sus afecciones emocionales y de su personalidad. 'Manga' La franquicia también cuenta con una serie de tomos, basados en el anime. Evangelion fue originalmente concebido como una serie de anime, y la publicación del manga fue una forma de promover el anime. Luego fueron creados otros mangas, algunos de ellos basados en la trama de los videojuegos. Estos mangas son Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Days, por Fumino Hayashi; Shinji Ikari Raising Project, por Takahashi Osamu. Además, en octubre de 2007 se empezó a publicar el manga Evangelion: Gakuen Datenroku. Evangelion también ha inspirado diversos doujinshi, como "RE-TAKE". Incluso famosos mangaka han contribuido con su propio manga sobre la saga, como "Birth of Evangelion", dibujado por Yun Koga. 'ONA' thumb|right|200px Petit Eva: Evangelion@School es una serie ONA (Original Net Animation). La serie es una parodia a Neon Genesis Evangelion en el que todo el elenco de la serie original son ahora estudiantes que todos los días van a la escuela secundaria en Tokio-3. La serie cuenta con tres "hermanas Rei". Además, el Evangelion Unidad 01 en sí es uno de sus compañeros de clase, pero esta vez como un robot de tamaño humano que actúa como una especie de matón de la clase. 'Videojuegos' Se han llegado a lanzar varios juegos sobre la franquicia para diversos sistemas operativos como Windows o Mac OS, así como para varios sistemas de juego más conocidos como la Sega Saturn, Nintendo 64, Nintendo DS, PlayStation o PlayStation 2. Por lo general son juegos de rol y simulan la serie, aunque algunos de ellos están más orientados al combate. Aunque los juegos se basan en el contenido del anime, algunos de ellos cuentan con historias alternativas e incluso revelan algo de información en torno a la saga. El primer videojuego de la serie, Neon Genesis Evangelion: 1st Impression, fue lanzado para Sega Saturn el 1 de marzo de 1996, poco después de la primera emisión de Evangelion. Ambientado después del episodio 08, presentaba una historia original con respecto a la serie, con una dinámica de RPG y secuencias FMV (Full Motion Video). Un año después, se lanzó una secuela llamada Neon Genesis Evangelion: 2nd Impression, de la misma productora y con una estructura similar. Más tarde, en 1998, fue lanzado Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel cuya historia se originaba con la aparición del T•RIDEN•T y la llegada de Mana Kirishima. Varios otros juegos de muy diversa temática fueron lanzados después, como Evangelion 64, Secret of Evangelion y Evangelion: Battle Orchestra. En 2003, Gainax lanzó una novela visual llamada Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel 2nd, que exploraba el universo alterno visto en el episodio 26 en una temática de comedia romántica. Este juego tuvo su propia adaptación al manga de la mano de Fumino Hayashi, conocida como Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Days. La franquicia también ha dado lugar a la producción de versiones de pachinko como CR Neon Genesis Evangelion, CR Neon Genesis Evangelion: Second Impact, CR Neon Genesis Evangelion —Kiseki no Kachi wa—; o juegos de pachisuro, tal como Neon Genesis Evangelion. Por otra parte, el 22 de julio de 2012, el parque de atracciones Fuji-Q Highland abrió una sección dedicada a Evangelion, incluyendo una representación a escala real de un Entry Plug, una lanza de Longinus de tres metros, una reproducción de las instalaciones de NERV, los monolitos de SEELE, una estatua de Mari Illustrious Makinami y un busto del Evangelion Unidad 01 a tamaño real. En el 2011, se instaló otro busto del Evangelion Unidad 02 de Rebuild. 'Música' thumb|right|175pxLa franquicia también cuenta con una numerosa comercialización sobre su banda sonora y sus temas más característicos. Algunos temas muy famosos, como el opening del anime (Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze) o el ending del mismo (Fly Me To The Moon), han sido lanzados como "single", y con varias versiones. La franquicia dispone de un gran número de discos o álbumes en los que ha recopilado las distintas bandas sonoras. El anime cuenta con un total de tres álbumes, mientras que hay otros dos específicos sobre los temas de Evangelion: Death and Rebirth y The End of Evangelion. También existe álbumes dedicados a las películas más recientes de la franquicia, en otras palabras, dedicados a Rebuild of Evangelion. Tren bala thumb|200pxCombinando su pasión por los trenes bala y la animación, el país asiático creó un convoy temático de Evangelion. Para celebrar los 20 años de la mítica serie, la compañía ferroviaria JR West ha diseñado un tren inspirado en el Evangelion Unidad 01. El convoy, un tren de la serie 500 bautizado como "500 Type Eva" en cuya creación está involucrado el propio Anno y el diseñador Ikuto Yamashita, destaca por su llamativo color púrpura y sus vetas verdes. Está pintado sobre el fuselaje, al contrario que en la mayoría de los casos, donde se emplean láminas adhesivas", explicó un vocero de la ferroviaria nipona. Por si su exterior no era lo suficientemente sugerente, el primer y segundo vagón han sido reformados para ofrecer una experiencia más intensa para los aficionados. En el primero, totalmente reformado, se han retirado todos los asientos y se han instalado paneles, pinturas, fotografías y maquetas a modo de sala de exposiciones. El plato fuerte es la réplica a tamaño real de la cabina de piloto, a la que los viajeros pueden acceder durante unos minutos si resultan ganadores en un sorteo online o reservan el billete a través de una agencia de viajes. thumb|200px|leftEl segundo vagón, totalmente inspirado en el EVA-01, ofrece asientos no reservados en tono púrpura y verde, puertas y suelo personalizados con el logotipo de NERV, y ventanas pintadas con la efigie del proyecto (500 Type Eva Project). Los fans de la serie podrán disfrutar de un buen vino de Misato, mientras Kaworu te habla en el altavoz para dar los anuncios dentro del viaje. En cuanto a los seis vagones restantes, no están decorados especialmente para el proyecto, lo que aporta un toque más exclusivo a la parte delantera del tren. El Shinkansen comenzó su servicio el 7 de noviembre de 2015 y realizaba dos veces al día el recorrido entre las estaciones de Hakata y Shin-Osaka (del suroeste al centro de Japón) de la línea Sanyo. Además, el tren será inmortalizado para un nuevo personaje de una serie anime de ciencia ficción para niños, Shinkalion. Evangelion x JRA También fueron lanzadas campañas de colaboración de todo tipo. Una de ellas destinada al sector de los deportes ecuestres, pues la franquicia se ha unido con la Japan Racing Association (JRA, la Asociación japonesa de carreras). La JRA lanza 2 anuncios de televisión para las carreras de caballos, los cuales se diferencian rápidamente de los acostumbrados, ya que esta campaña publicitaria cuenta con la ayuda de los EVAs junto otros elementos de la franquicia. Los comerciales cuentan con la voz Kotono Mitsuishi como Misato Katsuragi. El objetivo de la campaña es fomentar las carreras de caballos, y para ello se ha puesto en marcha El proyecto de complementación de la JRA, que cuenta con web oficial. Esta web, además de explicar términos de las carreras a través de conceptos de Evangelion, lanzó un simulador de apuestas llamado “EVA-kan Simulator”. Es un juego de apuestas que simula la carrera de caballos y quienes ganaban recibieron productos de merchandising del anime. Merchandising thumb|220pxComo todas las series de televisión y películas exitosas, Evangelion cuenta con su propia línea de productos, basados en el contenido de la propia serie y películas, en un catálogo de mercancía único con licencia oficial a partir de 1997. El contenido es muy variado, tarjetas, posters, juguetes, estatuas de los personajes, vídeos, juegos, libros, mangas, algunos tebeos "oficiales" de otros colaboradores, camisetas, bolsos, gorras, la corbata de Kaji, los guantes de Misato, llaveros, pins, relojes, carpetas, billeteras, y muchos más. A partir de 2007, se estima que la mercancía de la franquicia sobrepasa los 6.000 artículos. Lo más reclamado son figuras de acción de los EVAs, ángeles y pilotos. Asuka y Rei, en particular, son las más populares en cuanto a juegos y otro tipo de contenido. Por otra parte, las ventas de la música es tremenda, pues se han vendido más de 6.3 millones de CDs de la Banda Sonora de Evangelion a partir de 1999. thumb|220px|leftUna gran parte de la mercancía está orientada a la subcultura otaku, principalmente satisfaciendo el sector de cosplays, llegando a vender objetos como los auriculares de Shinji o las gafas de Gendo. Dado a que todo este contenido se aleja algo de la serie, Anno ha expresado su descontento, a pesar de que no ha participado en la producción de ninguno de los artículos de la mercancía. Por si fuera poco, también existen figuras de edición limitada, las cuales son muy preciadas entre los seguidores y difíciles de conseguir. En 2010, Lawson abrió una tienda temporal dedicada exclusivamente a Evangelion sólo en la región de Hakone (sitio del anime donde se sitúa Tokio-3); debido a la excesiva popularidad y demanda, fue cerrada en pocos días. Libros suplementarios * Newtype 100% Collection : una recopilación de artículos sobre Evangelion de la revista Newtype en el año 1997, particularmente de arte visual de la serie. * Panfletos de Death & Rebirth y End of Evangelion: libros de información suplementaria de edición limitada que fueron distribuidos en los cines de Japón durante el estreno de ambas películas. El segundo de ellos, apodado «Red Cross Book» por los fanes angloparlantes, contiene descripciones y definiciones de áreas y términos de la serie. * Der Mond y Die Sterne: dos artbooks creados por Yoshiyuki Sadamoto que incluyen arte conceptual, diseños de personajes y comentarios sobre la serie. También contienen una selección de los trabajos de Sadamoto, como Fushigi no Umi no Nadia y Fatal Fury 2. * 2015//The Last Year of Ryoji Kaji: Una edición limitada de la revista Newtype publicada en 1997, que contiene 16 «documentos» sobre el personaje Ryoji Kaji pertenecientes a la serie. Estos incluyen cartas, notas y poemas escritos por Hiroshi Yamaguchi —antiguo guionista de Evangelion— y fotografías creadas por Ichiro Kamei. * Groundwork of Evangelion: es un grupo de artbooks que contienen diseños de producción. Los primeros tres cubren el anime, y el resto la película The End of Evangelion y las dos primeras entregas de Rebuild of Evangelion. Influencia en otros medios Debido a su gran popularidad, la franquicia de Neon Genesis Evangelion a influenciado a otros muchos medios, e incluso tiene referencias en otros animes: El anime Keroro Gunso (Sargento Keroro) cuenta con muchos aspectos de la serie Evangelion. Por ejemplo, cuando Saburo aparece por primera vez en la casa de Hinata demuestra su campo AT. Más tarde descienden a su base bajo tierra como lo hace Kaworu Nagisa (el ángel final) en uno de los episodios del anime. Durante el episodio 48 es casi visto como un homenaje o parodia a la serie, pues "Keron March Energy" adquiere la forma de un ser humano, siendo una forma muy similar a la de Rei Ayanami y amenaza con destruir el planeta con el "Impacto de Marzo". La banda británica "Fightstar", posee un álbum de post-hardcore llamado "Grand Unification", el cual está basado en el anime. La banda "Discordance Axis" también hace referencia a la serie en algunos de los títulos de las canciones de su álbum "The Inalienable Dreamless". En cuanto a videojuegos, la franquicia Super Robot Wars cuenta con personajes de Evangelion en los juegos: Super Robot Wars F, Super Robot Wars Alpha, 3rd Super Robot Wars Alpha y Super Robot Wars MX. En el vídeojuego KOF: Maximum Impact 2, el personaje de Leona Heidern tiene trajes alternativos basados en los Plug Suit de Asuka y Rei. En el videojuego de PlayStation de 1999, Ace Combat 3 de la compañía Namco, existen tecnologías y conceptos muy similares a los vistos en Evangelion. Existe un GeoFront construido bajo las ruinas de St. Ark (Una ciudad destruida por un cataclismo dentro del juego), el Sistema ``''ENSI''´´ (Electro Neuron Synapse Interface) que permite al piloto controlar su aeronave con la mente dentro de una cabina con forma de Ataud. Además comparte referencias con otra franquicia de anime como es ``Ghost in the Shell´´. Estreno en Netflix A finales del año 2018 se anunció que Neon Genesis Evangelion se integraría al catálogo de Netflix. Evangelion estaría disponible en Netflix el 21 de junio de 2019, y tal como se había anunciado, se agregaron al catálogo los 26 episodios de la serie, y las películas Death True² y The End of Evangelion. La plataforma de streaming lo anunció con un tráiler en su canal de YouTube. Dicho trailer decía: “Uno de los animés más apreciados, influyentes y aclamados de la historia se estrena mundialmente en Streaming. 2019. Evangelion”. Finalmente, la serie fue estrenada el 21 de junio en la plataforma, pero el resultado obtenido no convenció a muchos fans. Lamentablemente, la serie sufrió cambios en la versión de Netflix, lo cual hace recomendable mirarla en su versión original en japonés subtitulada por fans. Esto se debe a que incluso los subtítulos de Netflix sufren cambios que les restan calidad. Los problemas que presenta la versión de Netflix son: El emblemático ending Fly Me To The Moon no está presente al finalizar cada episodio. Además, los diálogos tienen cambios que pueden alterar el significado de los términos y sentimientos que la serie busca transmitir. En el doblaje Mexicano antiguo, los carteles en japonés (vistos en los episodios 14, 25 y 26) eran traducidos con la voz en off de Enrique Cervantes, pero en la versión de Netflix no se usó voz en off y sólo se emplearon textos. Aunque parte del elenco es nuevo, las voces son acertadas. Sin embargo, a veces se percibe que las voces suenan forzadas, ya que los actores adultos fueron incapaces de emular voces jóvenes. Los errores del nuevo doblaje han molestado a fans de numerosos países. Un ejemplo es lo ocurrido con Netflix Italia, que retiró el doblaje de Evangelion. Las redes sociales se han movilizado y las quejas son más que sonadas. Dadas las múltiples críticas, Netflix Italia ha decidido revisar el doblaje y por ende la clásica serie de Gainax solo está disponible en la plataforma en versión original con subtítulos. Netflix Italia realizó una disculpa pública y prometió que se revisaría exhaustivamente para corregir todos los problemas que han surgido. Navegación Categoría:Neon Genesis Evangelion